Hermanito
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: James siempre ha deseado lo único que sus padres no le podían dar: un hermanito. Pero a veces, solo a veces, la familia no tiene por qué ser de sangre para ser familia.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Meri_ _por el fangirleo :)_

* * *

 **HERMANITO**

 **Capítulo único**

—Oye, mamá… —James dejó de revolver con el tenedor la comida de su plato y levantó la mirada hacia su madre, que lo observaba pacientemente.

—Dime, cielo.

—¿Cuándo tendré un hermanito?

La sonrisa de Euphemia decayó un poco, pero pronto volvió a su sitio. Sin embargo, sus ojos traslucían su tristeza.

—No creo que vayas a tener un hermanito, James.

—Oh. —James la miró con evidente decepción—. ¿Y una hermanita? No me importaría —aseguró rápidamente.

Su madre sonrió un poco, pero negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Tampoco una hermanita, mi amor.

—Jo.

El niño terminó la comida en silencio.

* * *

—Mamá, lo del hermanito, ¿para cuándo dices que será?

Euphemia suspiró, exasperada, mientras su marido, a su lado, sonreía con diversión.

—Ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que no vas a tener un hermanito, James —respondió por enésima vez, intentando evitar que el dolor se colara en su voz.

—¿Pero por qué? —protestó él, cruzándose de brazos y dando un pisotón en el suelo.

—Porque mamá y papá son ya mayores, tesoro, y no podemos cuidar de un bebé.

—¡Pero yo podría! —exclamó—. Te prometo que si me dais un hermanito yo lo cuidaría mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho —insistió.

Antes de que James pudiera añadir algo, Fleamont dio una palmada con las manos.

—James, ¿no te apetece volar un rato? Hace buena tarde.

—¡Sííííí! —exclamó, saliendo disparado a coger su escoba.

Euphemia respiró aliviada justo en el momento en que su hijo bajó, escoba en mano, y se plantó delante de ella.

—Pero que sepas que esto no a va quedar así —advirtió a su madre seriamente, antes de correr hacia el jardín.

—Menudo niño que tenemos —refunfuñó la bruja, mientras su marido, paseando, se alejaba tras su hijo.

* * *

—¿Un perrito?

—No.

—¿Un gatito?

—No.

—¿Un conejo?

—No.

—¿Una lechuza? —preguntó James tras una breve vacilación.

—Ya tenemos una.

James y su madre se miraron atentamente a los ojos unos instantes, como desafiándose.

—¿Y un hermanito?

—James…

—Tenía que intentarlo —contestó él con un encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

—¿Y vosotros, tenéis hermanos? —preguntó James, tirándose sobre la cama y poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No —contestó Remus, mientras Peter negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo sí. Se llama Regulus —respondió Sirius, sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los zapatos puestos.

—¿Más pequeño?

—Sí, soy un año mayor.

James se incorporó.

—Tiene que ser guay, eso de tener un hermano.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No está mal. Al menos hace compañía.

—Sí… —James compartió una mirada con Remus y Peter.

Compañía era precisamente lo que ellos querían.

* * *

—A ver, mamá, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó James, levantando la vista bruscamente del tablero de ajedrez.

—No pasa nada, cielo —respondió ella, sorprendida.

—¿Y entonces por qué llevas mirándome una hora sin parar? —preguntó él, casi exasperado.

Fleamont contuvo una sonrisa, matando uno de los alfiles de su hijo.

—Porque, bueno, hace tres meses que no te veo y has crecido muchísimo, James —contestó ella, sonriendo.

James se irguió en su asiento, orgulloso.

—Además —intervino Fleamont—, parece que te has rendido con lo de un hermano.

Euphemia miró a su marido con mala cara –con lo tranquilos que estaban ellos sin la cantinela continua de James, iba Fleamont y se lo recordaba–, pero su hijo se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora tengo amigos —sentenció.

* * *

—Y no sé, hostia, me siento fatal y coño, yo no….

—Sirius —lo interrumpió James suavemente—. Mañana me lo cuentas todo. Ahora duérmete.

—¿Seguro que está bien? ¿A tus padres no les importará? —preguntó él con una inseguridad impropia de Sirius.

—Canuto, cierra la boca y duérmete —gruñó James—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, si a mis padres les importara no te habrían dado el último trozo de pastel de calabaza.

—Vale, pero yo…

—Sirius, como no te calles te vas a ir a dormir al jardín de una patada.

—No te pongas así, Cornamenta. Ya me callo. —Pese a estar a oscuras, James adivinó su sonrisa y supuso que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, sonó el primer ronquido de Sirius, seguido de una serie de respiraciones profundas y acompasadas.

Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo ni tropezar con la cama improvisada que varios años atrás habían instalado en su habitación para cuando se quedara Sirius a dormir.

Bajó al salón, donde Euphemia y Fleamont hablaban en voz baja. Su padre fue el primero en verlo.

—¿Ya se ha dormido? ¿Estaba más tranquilo? —preguntó.

James asintió.

—Mamá —murmuró en voz baja—, creo que ya tengo un hermano.

Euphemia le sonrió con cariño.

—Hace años que lo tienes, James.

* * *

 _Fue ser avisada por Darfoy de que los Potter estaban disponibles y tirarme en plancha a por ellos como buena fangirl :)_

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os ha gustado? Personalmente, Sirius y James son BROTP, y Sirius siempre fue un Potter más (leánse mis otros fics para más datos xD)._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
